101315- Chatter-and-Skulls
timorousTraveler TT began pestering athanasyGerent AG at 21:17 -- AG: αh hellδ TT: okay uh TT: can you confirm some7hing for me? wha7eVer your name is um AG: Eribus AG: but yes, I αm very gδδd αt cδηfirmiηg thiηgs TT: righ7. uh. TT: Eribus. AG: but first, whαt is yδur ηαme TT: You like bones, righ7-- AG: whαt dδ yδu gδ by TT: Heliux. I'm Heliux. TT: sorry. AG: Hm AG: but yes AG: I αm quite the prδcurer δf bδηes AG: Mr. Heliux TT: "mr." TT: Well, AG: whαt mαkes yδu briηg up this timid tδpic? TT: ysee, i heard from here and 7here, 7ha7 you like bones. TT: and, well. TT: I wander a lo7. TT: some7imes in caVes. where 7here are bones. AG: this sδuηds quite prδmisiηg iη my circumstαηces TT: like righ7 now, in fac7. and 7his one is creeping me ou7 so uh AG: pleαse gδ δη, I αm iηtrigued TT: Well, er TT: 7his skull of... wha7eVer i7 is, jus7 so happened 7o be in 7he pa7h i was planning 7o 7ake for a job. TT: I wan7ed 7o 7ell someone who could maybe ge7 rid of i7, considering i7s a pre77y big skull. AG: hδw big αre we tαlkiηg here TT: uuuuh... TT: smaller 7han a hiVe, bigger 7han a barkbeas7? TT: wheVer i7 is, i don'7 like i7 and i7's in 7he way. AG: Seems very iηterestiηg iηdeed AG: but tell me AG: whαt wδuld hαve yδu dδiηg α jδb where yδu wδuld cδme αcrδss sδmethiηg like thαt AG: becαuse αs much αs this skull iηterests me AG: this "jδb" yδu meηtiδηed iηterests me mδre TT: really? AG: whδ kηδws TT: i mean, like i said, im a wanderer. i7's my 7hing. AG: it might mαke fδr the histδry bδδks TT: If people need some7hing 7o ge7 from poin7 A 7o poin7 B, i'm 7he one 7o call. TT: wai7 TT: wha7? TT: his7ory books? AG: ηδ αctiδη is tδδ smαll where it dδesη't mαtter tδ the future AG: yδur αctiδηs tδdαy will iηterest thδse iη the future AG: As δf thus, i cαtαlδg αll δccureηces thαt cδme my wαy TT: uuuh... okay. TT: fair enough, i can'7 judge much. TT: 7here are weirder hobbies. TT: bu7, if you mus7 know... AG: my hδbbies αre perfectly ηδrmαl, I'll hαve yδu kηδw AG: histδry is the bαckbδηe δf lαηd AG: αηd the blδδd TT: i'm deliVering an annoying journal and being paid a lo7 for i7-- AG: α jδurηαl yδu sαy? AG: whαt kiηd δf jδurηαl TT: yes, a journal. and er... I donno? I7 has 7o deal wi7h someones ances7or or some7hing. TT: I didn'7 ask much abou7 7he con7en7s. AG: whδ αre yδu deliveriηg this jδurηαl tδ? AG: mδre impδrtαηtly, where did yδur hαηds first cδme tδ grαsp with it TT: some 7roll named "Lorrea" or some7hing. I go7 hired by a close friend of mine... and also by a seadweller wi7h a ha7e of 7he word "serious." TT: I go7 7he journal i7self from 7his seadweller guy. AG: αh, I kηδw δf Lδrreα TT: i7's been a somewha7 weird 7rip so far. AG: quite the quester she is TT: oh? AG: yes AG: she ηever meηtiδηed α jδurηαl TT: wha7s 7his lorrea like? uh... 7hey arn'7 dangerous, are 7hey? TT: I'm going 7o unfammiliar 7erri7ory. I'd ra7her no7 mee7 dangerous 7rolls face-7o-face. AG: Lδrreα dδesη't seem dαηgerδus AG: she seems... AG: "herδic" AG: I duηηδ AG: she seems like she hαs α purpδse AG: Aηd I iηteηd tδ figure δut her iηteηtiδηs TT: well, heros 7end 7o die kinda quickly ou7 here. AG: there hαs tδ be sδmethiηg uηder thαt persδηαlity δf her's TT: you should do 7ha7, and i should ge7 7his journal oVer, before 7ha7 ineVi7ably happens. AG: pαrticuαrly bδηes AG: αh yes AG: yes yes AG: yδu shδuld get tδ yδur jδb AG: sδrry fδr gettiηg δff tδpic TT: eh, no issue. AG: hey, if yδu αre ever AG: lets sαy AG: αt the edge δf despαir TT: uh AG: I wδuld be sδ iηterested iη yδur bδηes TT: where is 7his going. TT: ... AG: ηδt tδ be.. uh.. TT: SAY I HAVE A JOB 7O DO AND YOU HAVE A NO7-MINE SKULL 7O GE7 AG: weird δr αηythiηg TT: SEEYA BYE DON7 KILL ME -- timorousTraveler TT ceased pestering athanasyGerent AG at 21:36 -- Category:Heliux Category:Eribus